Listen to your Heart
by JupiterHalo
Summary: Shingo and Sayuki spend Christmas Eve together! Will Shingo have the guts to tell Sayuki how he feels about her?


Hi, everyone! This is my first Shingo x Sayuki fanfic, as well as my first "Initial D" fanfic! I apologize if the characters seem a little out of place, but ever since I saw "Extra Stage," I really wanted to write a fanfic concerning Shingo and Sayuki. So, sorry if it's too sappy and sentimental, but I just wanted it that way. Please enjoy, and review if you can!

Disclaimer: I don't own "Initial D" or any of its characters. Please don't sue me; you won't get much!

Title: Listen to your Heart

Author: JupiterHalo

Rating: G

Part: 1/1

Completed: February 15th, 2006.

"..." indicate speaking.

_italics_ indicate thoughts.

**Bold **indicates flashbacks

>>> indicate a scene change

"A coward is incapable of exhibiting love; it is the prerogative of the brave" Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi

>>>

"Jiggling... amazing." Shouji Shingo and Nakazato Takeshi stared in shock as Sayuki stormed out of the restaurant. Her anger still hung over the two men like a dark cloud.

Shingo turned and glared at his fellow team-mate and friend (sort of), Nakazato Takeshi.

"Takeshi! I brought you here so you could tell Sayuki what we know about the Lan-Evo team, and you just sit there and ogle one of my oldest friends!"

"Sorry, but I just couldn't help it. She's a very beautiful girl." Takeshi shrugged and started to get up from the table, then turned back around suddenly. "Wait... you're not jealous, are you?"

Shingo turned a little red. "Of course I'm not jealous! She's one of my friends, that's all."

Takeshi cocked his head to one side and looked at Shingo. "Well, it seems to me that you have feelings for her."

"Just drop it, okay?" Shingo pushed Takeshi aside and walked out of the restaurant to his EG-6.

Takeshi followed close behind, opening the door of his R-32. "Look, I'm sorry if I offended you, okay? I'm just saying what I think. But if you do feel that way, at least find the guts to tell her how you feel before she moves on to another guy. If you do really care about her, then you'll eventually listen to your heart and take the chance." Takeshi waved, then said "I'll see you tomorrow, all right? Be safe."

Shingo watched as Takeshi drove off, contemplating the advice he had just received. _Listen to your heart, huh?_ He shook his head and got into the red Honda Civic, hearing the click of his seatbelt as he put it on. In the silence, he thought about his relationship with Sayuki. _Can I really tell her?_ He sighed and started the car, following the route Takeshi had taken. As he stopped to wait at a light, his cell phone started to ring. He dug it out of his pocket, and said "Hello?"

"Hey, Shingo!" Sayuki's cheerful voice rang in his ear.

"Sayuki! What's going on?" Shingo asked, nervously shifting in his seat as the light turned green.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to apologize to you and your friend for my rudeness. You know how my temper gets," she said sheepishly.

Shingo sighed in relief. _Glad she's over it already._ "He's fine. But I'll tell him for you, anyway."

"Thanks." Sayuki's voice sounded relieved. "It's just that I really get steamed when people insult female racers, you know?" She paused. Then said, "Shingo, I need a favor."

"Anything. Just ask and it's yours." Shingo smiled, turning the wheel effortlessly as he turned onto a street.

"Well, you see, my best friend Mako was dumped by this guy a few weeks ago. She really liked the guy, and she's been feeling pretty down ever since. So, do you know of any nice guys I can set her up with?"

Shingo tapped one finger against the steering wheel thoughtfully. "Well, there are some guys on the Night Kids I could set her up with. I know one guy named Miyahara who's looking for a girlfriend right now."

"Great!" Sayuki chirped. "How about we all go snowboarding when the snow starts to fall?"

"That sounds wonderful."

"All right, I'll call you later with the plans."

>>>

"Ouch!" Sayuki rubbed at her back, groaning.

Mako just laughed as the two girls walked towards the coffee shop at the ski resort. "Oh, Sayuki!" She shook her head and laughed again, tucking her snowboard under one arm. "I'm so glad we decided to come snowboarding! I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time."

"I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself," Sayuki answered truthfully, carefully sneaking a peek at her watch. 'It's almost time,' she thought as they continued their march from the slopes.

Just ahead, Sayuki saw Shingo talking with another guy. _Probably Miyahara. Leave it to Shingo to have perfect timing._ She walked towards them. "Ah, Shingo!" she said, pretending to be shocked.

Shingo pretended to be surprised as well, asking "Sayuki?"

"Oh, what a coincidence to meet you here!" Sayuki said, continuing their charade.

Both Shingo and Sayuki eventually maneuvering both Mako and Miyahara into the coffee shop with them. After a few hot drinks and more conversation, Sayuki said "Hey, Mako! Didn't you say you wanted to go snowboarding for a little while more? Why doesn't Shingo's friend go with you?"

Mako blushed and nodded, saying "If it isn't too much trouble."

Miyahara shook his head and helped Mako up from the table, both walking outside together.

Sayuki and Shingo stared out the windows of the coffee shop, each sipping a drink. Hers was hot chocolate, his was black coffee. Finally, she broke the comfortable silence that had settled upon them once Mako and Miyahara had left. "He's a good guy, Shingo. Really boring, perhaps, but he'll do."

"Well, I'm glad that you approve of him, Sayuki. You know I wouldn't have brought him with me if he was crazy, or anything like that."

At that, Sayuki laughed a bit. "All right, all right! I'm sorry. I'll never question your judgment again, I promise." The two laughed, both relaxing into the old friendship they had left behind so many years ago. "So, what's been going on with you, Shingo? Anything new and interesting?"

He shrugged. "Not really. Just racing and relaxing. And you?"

"Not much, either. Mako's just been worrying me so much, I haven't had much time for myself lately." Sayuki sighed and plopped her head onto her arms. "She's been really crushed by that Iketani guy. Hopefully, going out with Miyahara will be good for her."

Shingo nodded in agreement. "How about you, Sayuki? Are you interested in anyone?"

"Unfortunately not. Most men I meet really aren't worth getting to know." The silence resumed as Sayuki sat back up, each sipping from the steaming cup in front of them.

"Hey, Shingo?" Sayuki glanced at Shingo before quickly looking away. "Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure. What's going on?" Shingo gently set down the cup onto the saucer.

"I was wondering... what are you doing on Christmas Eve?" She blushed a little.

"Oh, nothing, really. I'm probably just going to make a few runs on Myougi. Why?"

"Well, I just wanted to know if you'd like to spend Christmas Eve with me." Shingo's heart did a little jump in his chest when he heard the words. Sayuki continued, "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought that we could hang out for a while."

"Of course! I'd love to." He beamed at her. "I'd definitely be honored." As Sayuki smiled in relief, his grin faded. "Is your family life still messed up?"

She nodded. "Always has been, it seems. Especially around Christmas. Even though I've moved out and things have gotten a little better, Christmas is the one holiday where no one in my family is able to get along. Mako and her family have been so kind to me and are letting me spend Christmas with them, but... since she's probably going to be out with Miyahara on Christmas Eve, I'll be alone. And no one likes to feel left out or alone, especially on Christmas Eve." She smiled a bit as she said, "So, I thought I'd go ahead and spend it with someone I really care about."

"It's a deal."

>>>

"Ahhh, that was great practice!" Mako laughed a little and glanced briefly at Sayuki. "However, I think that Usui is still the best." As Sayuki and Mako had been driving home from the ski resort, both had decided to try a run on the road leading away from the ski area.

Sayuki grinned in agreement. "I believe that no one can stop us. We make an excellent team!" Mako smiled and then turned her attention back to the road. This gave Sayuki a chance to study her. "Say, Mako... what did you think of Shingo's friend? That Miyahara guy?"

Mako blushed a little. "He's... all right. Very kind and gentle."

"I'm glad that you like him. He seems to have lifted your spirits. You seem a lot happier than you've been in a long time."

"Well, I've still been having a hard time recovering since the incident with Iketani..."

Sayuki leaned over and patted her on the shoulder. "It's all right; I understand. There's no rush, you know. I'm just glad that you're happy." Mako nodded her head a little.

"Actually, Sayuki, I have a question for you. Shingo... he's an old friend of yours, isn't he?" Sayuki nodded.

"Like I said, we were really close in junior high. Since he lived down the street from me when we were kids, we would always play together. And when my family life started disintegrating, in junior high, he was the one that would always be there to hold me up." She smiled as she remembered, "When we were in elementary school, he got picked on a lot. I really don't know why. Kids are just mean, I guess. I finally got mad and told him that he needed to toughen up. But until he did, I'd be there for him. And our friendship continued all the way until we parted ways for different high schools. We've kept in touch, however."

Mako smiled at her. "You really care about him."

Sayuki shot her a look. "Just what's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, when you talk about him, your eyes get a little dreamy. Your voice is soft and affectionate. It's actually wonderful to see, since I've never seen you talk about anyone like this before."

"Well... he is important to me. Very important."

>>>

Sayuki and Mako lounged in Mako's bedroom, waiting for Shingo to come pick Sayuki up. Both had been painting their nails and experimenting with make-up, eliciting laughter from both of them. However, as the time grew closer to seven-o-clock, Sayuki began to get nervous.

"Is it all right for Shingo to come and pick me up here? I could have just met him at my apartment, you know."

Mako laughed a little and picked up a bottle of pink nail polish. "It's just fine, Sayuki! You are like one of the family, after all. And I think we both needed this time together."

Sayuki nodded in understanding. "You're worried about what you want to say to Miyahara tonight?"

Mako sighed softly. "Yes. While I'm very flattered by his attentions, for some reason I just can't bring myself to give up everything I've come to care about. Especially racing." She lowered her voice, adding in a whisper, "Iketani didn't mind that I was a racer. He wouldn't have asked me to quit."

Sayuki sighed. "Well, Miyahara and Iketani are two different guys. You have to keep remembering that." She leaned forward and hugged Mako. "But, if you don't feel like you should do this, then don't. Never let anyone pressure you into anything you don't want to do."

Mako returned the hug, smiling gratefully. "Thank you for understanding."

Both broke apart as the doorbell rang. Sayuki started to panic. "Oh my god! How do I look? All right?" She twirled around once, admiring her royal blue sweater and black pants in the mirror.

Mako just laughed. "You look wonderful, as always! Now, don't keep him waiting."

Sayuki nodded and smiled at her best friend. "Good luck tonight. I'll be supporting you."

>>>

"Oh, I'm stuffed!" Sayuki grinned and stretched in the passenger seat of Shingo's Honda. "I honestly don't think I could have eaten any more."

Shingo looked over at her and grinned. "You always did have a weakness for Chinese." He clicked his seatbelt on and started the car.

She turned on the radio and began humming to the song that was playing on his CD player. "So, what now?"

He turned a corner easily. "Well, that's up to you. I thought we could go up to Usui or Myougi and drive around for a while."

"That sounds wonderful to me!" She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Shingo. For everything." She grinned. "How about we go up Myougi, and you can show me some of the stuff you've learned?"

He laughed. "To Myougi, it is!"

>>>

The pair watched the stars at the top of Mt. Myougi, lying on their backs on the hood of Shingo's car.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Sayuki stretched and sighed. "I wonder how Mako is doing with Miyahara?"

Shingo shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to find out tomorrow."

The alarm on Sayuki's watch beeped, indicating that the time was midnight. "Merry Christmas, Shingo." She smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas to you- oh!" He jumped up and ran to the passenger seat door, opening it quickly. "That reminds me. I have a present for you."

As he rummaged around in the glove box, Sayuki stared at him. "A present? For me? But I didn't get you anything! Now I feel bad."

"Don't worry about it," came the muffled reply. Finally, he grabbed the present and closed the door. "For you," he said, presenting it to her.

As she took it, she blushed and murmured a "Thank you." Sayuki began to examine the package, wrapped in brightly colored paper. "It's... small. Feels like a jewelry box."

Shingo only blushed. "Um, you can open it, if you like."

Sayuki tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a small, black velvet box. She gasped in surprise and looked at him. He only motioned for her to open it.

Inside lay a ring, a small garnet stone on a silver band. Carefully picking it up, she slipped it onto her right ring finger. It fit perfectly. "Shingo, this... this is like the ring I wanted five years ago!"

He nodded. "It IS the ring you wanted five years ago. Remember? I was there when you first saw it."

>>>

**A fifteen year old Sayuki skipped down the street, the skirt of her uniform flapping gently with the breeze. **

**Shingo, also fifteen, struggled to catch up with her. "Yo, Sayuki! You shouldn't be running off like that by yourself!"**

**She just turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. "Hush up, Snot-Nosed-Shingo! I feel like skipping!"**

**"Hey! Don't call me Snot-Nosed! Sayuki!" he growled as he tried to catch up with her. "You know that if we don't get the grocery shopping done for our parents, we won't eat anything tonight!" He ran after her, noticing that she had stopped in front of a jewelry store. **

**"Shingo! Look at this ring over here! Isn't it pretty?" she called to him, motioning for him to come over. He did and looked at the ring in the window. "It's garnet! My favorite stone. And it's laid on a silver band." She sighed and placed her hand longingly against the glass of the window. "It's so pretty."**

**Shingo nodded in agreement, although his eyes weren't on the ring, but the girl next to him. "Very pretty, indeed."**

**Sayuki giggled. "Maybe I'll buy it someday." Looking at her watch, she shrieked. "Shingo! We have to get the shopping done! I'm going to starve if we don't!" Taking one last glance at the ring, she grabbed his arm and began running towards the grocery store.**

>>>

Sayuki gasped softly, and looked down at it. "I... I never thought that I would ever receive something like this. Thank you, Shingo!" She hugged him tightly; however, he didn't return it.

Instead, he removed her arms from around his neck and gripped them gently in his hands. "Sayuki, I have something I've been meaning to say to you for quite a long time now. And I don't want you to say anything until I finish this. It's..." he sighed and let go of her arms, running a hand through his hair. "It's something I should have told you a long time ago. However, I didn't have the courage to say it."

Sayuki looked at him, her eyes serious. "Go on, Shingo. Tell me."

"The truth of the matter is... Sayuki, I'm in love with you." She gasped. "I've been in love with you, forever, it seems. Ever since we were kids, I've been in love with you. I tried to tell myself that what I felt for you was pure friendship and nothing more. But I would always get so jealous when you had boyfriends in junior high. They always hurt you. I wanted to kill them for that." Shingo took a deep breath and looked at the sky. "But for some reason, I could never tell you how I felt. Me, bad-ass Shingo, who wasn't afraid of anything." He closed his eyes. "When we moved on to different high schools, the pain inside my heart was almost unbearable. I knew that you would move on, but I never could. Every girl I ever went out with paled in comparison to you." He opened his eyes and looked back at her. "When I saw how much you wanted the ring, I thought to myself, 'Here's your chance! Give her the ring and tell her how much you care about her.' Well, I did go buy the ring, but I never could tell you. Until now. I've kept it with me. I've been waiting, no... hoping for a chance like this." Shingo shifted his body, putting his hands in his pockets. "I realize that this might not have been what you want to hear, but I couldn't let myself go on any longer without telling you." He sighed. "I'm willing to continue to have a one-sided love, but at least I told you. However, the mystery to me is, how do you feel about me?"

Sayuki's eyes filled with tears, and her hand covered her mouth. The silence between them now was no longer comfortable, but filled with hope and anxiety. Suddenly, she launched herself at him, laughing and crying. "You idiot! You didn't think you could have told me this sooner?" Sayuki wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, "I feel the exact same way."

>>>

Sayuki opened the door and got out of Shingo's car, smiling at him. "Thanks, Shingo. I couldn't have asked for a better Christmas Eve... or Christmas morning."

Shingo smiled back. "Me, either." He got out of his side of the car and walked her up to Mako's front door. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" She nodded and he gently pressed his lips to hers, molding her body into his. "I love you," he said after breaking the kiss.

"I love you, too!" She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder, breathing in the comforting scents of his body. "But I'd better get in." She let go and kissed him once more, then waved. He waved back and walked back to his car, driving away.

Sayuki sighed in contentment and opened the door to Mako's house. She found Mako upstairs in her room, reading a romance novel. "Hi." Sayuki said, flopping down onto the bed next to Mako.

"Hey, yourself." Mako smiled and closed the book, turning to face Sayuki. "How was the date?"

Sayuki smiled. "Better than I ever could have imagined. How was yours?"

Mako cringed and looked away. "I regret it, but I just can't be who I'm not."

Sayuki hugged her and nodded. "Exactly how things should be."

>>>

So, what did you think? I haven't written anything in a long time, so I'm a little rusty. But, please give me feedback! What you like, what you didn't... I want to hear it all. Thank you for reading!

Blessed Be,

JupiterHalo


End file.
